Edward Hunt
by Miski1121
Summary: What if bella wasnt the new kid in school but edward was with his whole family and what if he wasnt a vampire but a ghost. what if edward didnt fall in love with bella at first sigh? i promise its better then it sounds review and be nice its my first fanf


Phantasma Novel by Miski Abshir Book 1 Alex Hunt

Chartper 1

My name is Edward Hunt and I am a ghost. Lame but true. I died but I never went to heaven or hell. I just here on earth and I will stay here on earth forever. No way to move forward.I am 300 hundred years old. I died July 27th 1710 alone with my whole family. My mother and father, Anna, Nick and elizabeth. Elizabeth and Nick are twins they are one year older then Anna and I but we are twins also. We were all killed by a fire. The farm our family owned was sat on fire and we all die in the fire but didn't go any where we just woke up in a cemetery. At first we were confused but a man walked up to us. His name was Martin Hill and he was the one who saved us. But he never gave us a reason as to why he saved us. He just told us what to don and what not to do. And he akso said something that confused us even more. He said and i quoet " Amongst you ( meaning my and family and I) their is a saver. One that will bring our world to peace" end qouet. I was more confused by that but I never payed any mind to it. Ghosts are like vampires because someone has to save you for you be turned into a ghost. But we don't use blood when turning someone we use energy. Energy is the only thing that we get power from. We won't die without it. We will just become very weak. Unlike vampires we can't get killed nor can we die. It's easy to kill a vampire a stake to the heart, anything sliver, sunlight. So many choices for them while we get no choice at all. We are stick like this way forever and that is a long time.

Also like vampires ghost have to keep their extracts a secert. We all have rules and laws if you break the puinspent is unthinkable. I never met someone that has broke the law because no one is stupid enough to try and take on the ghost counsel. I have only been told story of the counsel but never met them and I nor do I plan on meeting them ever. The only way you can meet the counsel is if you told anyone about our secert. It's not safe to share our secert for both ghosts and humans.

But I have no worries about ever reveling our secert because I don't like humans, they remind me if what I use to be and it gets me upset. I don't get close to them so I'm safe. Most humans I've met are scared of me because I wear dark close and I have dark hair and my perusing black eyes. I don't speak to them I just glare at them and they back away slowly. I've been doing it this way for one hundred years. But to be fair I never had to go to school for two hundred years after I dies I just roamed the earth visted all the places I wanted met all the people I wanted to meet and even became an international star for three years and i was even in the war but now I made a promise to my mother that I wouldn't leave her again like that and so she is making me pay for the two hundred years of school i've missed by making me go to school for two hundred years. After those years I'm free again. So one hundred years down one hundred year to go. It's not that I hate school it's just that I don't like it we have been learning the somethings for hundreds of years and it never changes. I'm sick of it. We learn the same math, same english, same history( which I was there for most of them or in most of them). I wish life was different in one way or the other. I mean sure I'm a ghost but there's no fun in being a ghost and it's not like you see in the movies we don't hunt people when we die we can choice to but most of us don't cuz it's not that much fun. Ok I scraed a human big deal. A human with a mask can scar them to death. Ok I admeat that it's cool the whole not walk drive or taking a plane thing. All I have to do is disappeared and reappeared any where I want. And also the sleeping when you feel like is cool too. But it's still hard being a ghost never really leaving the earth is one of the most difficult thing about being a ghost. We all want that or most of us anyways. The ones that don't want to leave the earth are the one that want to stay young and beautiful forever or the age they died they stay forever. Really stupied if you think about. Why on earth would anyone want to stay forzen at sixteen forever. That who old I look instand of three hundred years.

But enough about my boring blabbing. I'm going to start a new this year. I'm not saying I'm going to be nice to humans but I'm just going to hang out with them and get to know some of them if they start acting like the same humans I delt with my whole life then I'm just going back to scarying their asses.

My family and I will be starting fresh in the small town call Yachats Oregon. The town is really small population is 675. My family wanted to live in a small town because they are sick of big city 'Drama" or so. But i like the big city its fun and full of live not like small town live. But i'm starting a new so i will keep an open mind about everything and that startes tomorrow. My first day of high school. Again.


End file.
